Invincible (episode)/Gallery
Official images Invincible CBBC promo.png|Mary and Theo busk. Isaac season 1 episode 5 promo.png|Isaac demands that Mr. T ask him his name. Johnabelle.png|John tells Mr. T that is one auditionee left: Annabelle. Screenshots Mary season 1 episode 5 2.png|Mary compliments Theo's performance in Talking Heads. Mary Theo season 1 episode 5.png|Theo and Mary end their song. Theo mary season 1 invincible.png|Theo and Mary introduce themselves to one another. Jackie Mary Theo season 1 episode 5.png|After saying goodbye to Theo, Jackie and Mary leave. Jackie Mary season 1 episode 5 2.png|Mary tells Jackie that she is willing to take risks. Leia season 1 episode 5.png|Leia confesses that she is excited for what the second day of auditions will bring. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 5 2.png|Giselle reassures Clara. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Giselle and Clara hug. Giselle season 1 episode 5.png|Giselle reveals that Clara has always been excited and, in particular, nervous for auditions. Isaac season 1 episode 5.png|Isaac enters Java Junction. Clara Isaac season 1 episode 5.png|Isaac uses a technique to calm Clara down. Jamie season 1 episode 5.png|Jamie auditions. John Luke season 1 episode 5.png|Luke tells John that he owes him soup. Mary Mr. T season 1 episode 5.png|Mary begins to play the keyboard. Mr. T Angus season 1 episode 5.png|Mr. T tells Angus not to record Mary's performance. Mary season 1 episode 5 3.png|Mary sings the original version of "Original". Mr. T luke season 1 episode 5.png|Mr. T reminds Luke that Annabelle's audition went badly. Mr. T season 1 episode 5 2.png|Mr. T asks Luke as to whether he understood what he just said. Luke season 1 episode 5.png|Luke says that he won't be able to convince Mr. T, because he knows that he is right. Jackie season 1.png|Jackie tells Mary that performing the original version is great. Mary Jackie season 1 episode 5.png|Jackie consoles Mary. Parker Mr T season 1 episode 5.png|Parker and Mr. T applaud. Isaac season 1 episode 5 2.png|Isaac tells Mr. T that he should ask him for his name. Hannah season 1 episode 5.png|In Talking Heads, Hannah compliments Isaac's performance. Isaac season 1 episode 5 3.png|Isaac confesses that whilst he sings, he is only his voice. Isaac season 1 episode 5 4.png|Isaac concludes his performance. Isaac Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Isaac does his calming technique with Clara again. Clara audition season 1 episode 5.png|Clara performs nervously. Parker season 1 episode 5.png|Parker confesses that Clara had gained confidence, and is singing like she did when she performed "Play the Record". Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Clara confidently concludes her audition. Clara Isaac season 1 episode 5 2.png|Clara and Isaac hug. John Luke season 1 episode 5 2.png|John retrieves the van's keys from Luke. Clara season 1 episode 5 2.png|A transition scene featuring Clara. John Annabelle season 1 episode 5.png|Annabelle takes a photo of John so that her mother knows where she is. Annabelle John season 1 episode 5 2.png|Annabelle asks John if Mr. T is okay with her re-auditioning. Annabelle Luke season 1 episode 5.png|Luke positions Annabelle on the stage. John Mr. T season 1 episode 5.png|Mr. T reprimands John. Annabelle Mr. T season 1 episode 5.png|Mr. T gives Annabelle a second chance to audition. John Annabelle season 1 episode 5 2.png|John and Annabelle hug after Annabelle finishes her performance. GIFs Theo Mary season 1 episode 5.gif|Mary and Theo jump up and down while performing their song. Original.gif|Mary dances during her audition. Mr. T season 1 episode 5.gif|Mr. T gestures for Luke to leave. Clips "Invincible" Lost & Found Music Studios Lost & Found Music Studios - Series 1 Episode 5 - CBBC Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries